A lighting system having a substantially plate-shaped waveguide and, likewise a, substantially plate-shaped anti-glare unit is known from DE 10 2012 215 640 A1. The anti-glare unit is disposed parallel to and beneath the waveguide. Furthermore, the lighting system comprises an LED light source (LED: light emitting diode) for generating a light that shines into the waveguide at one side. Structures are formed on the undersurface of the waveguide that project downward, in the shape of a cube for example, via which the light exits the waveguide. Collimating elements are formed on the upper surface of the anti-glare unit, each of which is dedicated to one of the structures, such that the light then enters the anti-glare unit via these collimating elements. Lastly, the light leaves the lighting system via the undersurface of the anti-glare unit.
The collimating elements eliminate the glare of the light. For this, they are basically cone-shaped, having a circular or rectangular base. They have a recess on their upper surface, in which the respective dedicated structure is disposed such that it engages therein. This configuration, however, results in only a certain portion of the light exiting the waveguide plate via the structures. A not insignificant portion of the light is conducted past the structures by the waveguide, such that it then experiences other types of interactions, such that it is not emitted via the undersurface of the anti-glare unit. As a result, the efficiency of the lighting system is significantly limited. Furthermore, the formation of the collimating elements requires a comparatively high production effort.
The object of the invention is to create an improved optical system, or an improved assembly for light emission in this regard; in particular, it should provide a particularly high level of efficiency in terms of lighting technology, with simple production means.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention as described herein.